The World Of Hunter x Hunter
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Things gets weird when two sisters, Chihana and Misaki get sucked in a television and end up in a world of Hunter x Hunter anime where all characters were there. How cool is that? Everyone loves to go Hunter x Hunter anime don't they? Friendship, Adventure and even Romance included in the story! (Kurapika X OC)
1. Strange x Anime x Hunter

**Hello guys, this is my second story on Hunter x Hunter. I got inspiration writing this story after watching Persona 4 the animation. Please give me your opinion on this story.**

* * *

Characters in the story

Our protagonist this time is Chihana Nobuyuki, a 16 year old girl with long dark hair tied in pigtails and sometimes ponytail. She have turquoise-coloured eye and wears white sleeveless turtleneck sweater and short black skirt with black rugged boots. Her speciality is karate. The serious type in the family.

This time, she was joined by her sister, Misaki Nobuyuki, a 14 year old girl with dark hair (but a little shorter) as her sister with purple highlights at each side of her hair. She have brown hazel coloured-eyes. She normally wears blue halter shirt and white shorts with white sneakers. Her speciality is judo. The playful one and happy go lucky in the family.

* * *

"Can you keep it down Misaki?!," Chihana barked while perfecting one of her karate moves. She glared fiercely at her sister lying lazily on the couch watching Hunter x Hunter anime. She watched an episode about Kurapika battling with Uvo. That's fine with her but the problem was the volume was way too high. It's enough to create an earthquake and rocked the whole town.

"So? How does the sound have anything to do with your training?," Misaki replied while munching a cookie. "Besides, this fight is way too epic! Quit your stupid karate training and watch the anime with me."

PANG! Chihana hit Misaki's head with a frying pan. " Owww! Owww! It hurts!," Misaki cried and jumped off the couch holding her head. She could feel a huge bump on it.

" First of all, the sound didn't have to do with my training just as you say. Second, our neighbours will complain again because of the noise. And third….," Chihana paused and hit Misaki's head for the second time.

PANG! " Owwwww! What did you do that for?!," Misaki cried in pain rubbing her head while watching her sister in her poker expression.

" This is what you get for calling karate stupid, stupid!," she said sternly. " And besides, we're the Nobuyuki family! Our family was a martial art specialist from generation to generation and there's no time slacking off!"

Misaki gave her sister one of her 'I don't care' expression and threw herself on the couch again. " Great, I missed the scene where Uvo was killed," she mumbled to herself.

Two angry nerves popped on Chihana's head when Misaki ignored her. " Can you be serious for once?!," Chihana yelled. Misaki groaned and paused the show.

" Sis, ever since mom and dad died, you've been stressing about martial art a lot. Come on! What kind of era are you?! This is the 21 century. No one cares much on that now," Misaki retorted angrily. Chihana sighed and rubbed her head.

" Maybe you're right," she admitted and slumped on the couch next to Misaki. She grabbed a cookie from Misaki's hand and munched it deliciously.

" Come on cheer up Chihana-chan!," Misaki said with a laugh and slapped Chihana's back playfully. It was more than a punch than a playful slap. Chihana gritted her teeth with her face all red trying to endure the pain. OUCH! She's a judo specialist and she should learn to control her strength more carefully.

" Y-yeah! Man if only we live to a world where there's a lot of fun!," Chihana moaned as she rubbed her back. Still hurts….Misaki smirked and unpaused the Hunter x Hunter anime.

" If you ask me which world I want to live in and it's definitely in Hunter x Hunter world," Misaki said with a laugh eating a potato chips. She was watching the part where Gon and Killua got kidnapped by the Phantom Troupe.

Chihana chuckled and stared her sister in disbelief. "That's childish of you! This is the reality world. Deal with it."

" Oh come on! What if we do go in that world one day! You finally have the chance to meet Kurapika face to face! Remember you told me how much you like Kurapika?," Misaki persisted. Chihana just stared at her sister with a blank expression. ( -_-)

" Definitely not gonna happen! Kurapika is just an animated character and so is Gon, Killua and Leorio!," Chihana argued and stormed outside to have some fresh air. 'Seriously, Misaki should be more mature than that. She need to either concentrate on her studies or her judo moves,' she thought angrily.

She walked around the street of Inaba, one of the countryside in Japanese. It's a very peaceful place to those who wants to relieve their anger and depression. She walked pass the shopping district and kicked a can lying on the ground. The can accidently hit an elderly woman who coincidently pass by.

" Oh I'm really sorry about that!," Chihana apologised and ran towards her. She ought to apologise more properly and more polite.

" It's alright girl," the woman said with a laugh. " Bad things always happen to me. I forgive you if you willing shake hands with me," she said as held her hand Chihana to shake it. Without much thinking, Chihana agreed to shake her hands. Chihana could feel shivers running down her spine as she shook her hand. The woman's hand was very cold and there's not much flesh in her hand.

" Take care my dear...I hope you have the happiest moment in your life," the woman chuckled and went on her way. Chihana raised an eyebrow and wondered what the woman meant by that.

* * *

Chihana went home and find out that her sister have fallen asleep on the couch with half eaten snacks all over the floor. The DVD player and television was still on and it still plays the Hunter x Hunter episodes.

" What am I gonna do to you Misaki," Chihana groaned because the first thing she have to do after coming home was clean. ' This girl is lack of discipline! I need to talk with her immediately as soon as she wake up,' she thought angrily she made her way through the piles of comic and snacks wrappers.

She was about to switch off the television until something she felt a strong force coming from the television. Whatever it was, it seemed wanted to pull her inside the tv! Chihana grabbed the couch to stop herself from being sucked inside. Wait! Suck inside? In the tv?! Get real!

Unable to hold any longer, Chihana was pulled into the television. Luckily, she managed to hold couples of wire on the floor. Half of her body( torso) already inside the tv. What the hell is going on?! The only person can pull her out right now is...

" Grrrr Misaki! Wake up! Wake you lazy bean!," she yelled with the tops of her lungs. Fortunately, Chihana's voice was loud enough to wake her up. She yawned lazily and looked at her sister.

" Am I dreaming? Because I see my own sister being suck in the tv. If this was a dream, I should go back to sleep am I? There should be candies all over the place," she said sleepily.

" You're awake baka! And I am being sucked in! Help me will you?! I can't hold much longer," Chihana screamed as her gripped on the wires getting weaker and weaker.

Not sure whether it was a dream or not, Misaki quickly rushed to her side but it was too late. When she got a hold on Chihana, both of them were sucked in the television.

Both of them screamed all the way and until…..

" Ouch!," Chihana cried as she landed on her butt.

" Ur-urghhh….," Misaki groaned as she landed on her back. Both of them got up and wiped the dirt off their clothes.

Chihana rubbed her butt and man that's hurts! But there's no such things as butt crack or broken butt isn't there? "Where are we?," she asked out loud looking at the surrounding around them. Instead of evening in their time, it was a bright day painted with blue sky and white pluffy clouds.

Misaki elbowed Chihana and pointed at the ship in front of them. " Sis, something tells me we're not in Japan anymore," Misaki said with trembling voice. " L-look..wh-what d-do y-you th-think I j-just se-see," she said with her voice shakes.

" Misaki! Calm down will you. I don't even know what you're talking about," Chihana told her. But when Chihana looked where at the direction where she's pointing, she can't believe her eyes!

" Is that Gon?," she asked with disbelief. " It can't be, there must be a rational explanation for this. We just hit hard by our heads and….."

While Chihana tried to analyse their situation, Misaki let out a squeal of happiness and rushed towards Gon. " Gon-chan! Wait for me!," she cried happily following Gon inside the ship. Chihana sweatdropped and smacked her forehead. " That girl…..," she groaned.

Chihana have no choice but to ran after her. She bumped into someone while searching Misaki in the ship. Guess who is that someone? Not just someone but Kurapika!

" Hey, are you ok?," Kurapika asked. Chihana quickly withdrew herself from Kurapika and turned around. Her eyes was spinning and her mind desperately thinking for logical explanation.

' Kurapika isn't real is he? He's just an animated character after all. Yes that's right, when you turned around everything with be normal again,' she thought to herself while rubbing her head. She turned around and looked at Kurapika. He's still there standing at the same spot.

" Are you really ok?," Kurapika asked again.

' Does that mean, he's he's…re-real?,' she thought as her cheeks turned red. Doki….doki…her heart beat seeing Kurapika. He looks so cool and so...No! You don't have time to think about this now!

" I'm looking for a girl. She have dark hair with purple highlights," she told keeping her voice calm and steady.

"I didn't see her. Maybe you can find her in the passenger room," Kurapika suggested. Chihana nodded as Kurapika lead her to where the room is. When Kurapika opened the door, she found Misaki chatted happily with Gon.

She approached Misaki and…..PANG! She smacked her head with a frying pan AGAIN. Kurapika and Gon was in blank reaction and sweat dropped. (O_O')

" Umm..ano….," Kurapika tried to speak.

" Wargghhh! What did you do that for?! And where did you get that frying pan?!," Misaki cried out rubbing her head. Now, this was the third time Chihana smack her head.

" We're leaving," Chihana told her sternly and turned around. Misaki gasp and held her sister's hand stopping her from walking.

"Bu-but! Can we stay a little bit longer?," Misaki pleaded. " I knew this episode, they're going to Zaban City for Hunter Exam,' she whispered slowly making sure Gon and Kurapika didn't heard them

" No, no and no! All of these isn't real!," Chihana persisted. Gon stood between them before their arguments get worst.

" Umm…I think it's too late to leave," Gon interrupted with his innocent voice. " Because the ship was already moving a while ago."

" You got to be kidding!Iyaaaaaa!," Chihana cried out loud that the whole crew in the ship heard her while Misaki pumped her first in the air happily. " Yayyy!," Misaki hugged her miserable sister.

Kurapika chuckled watching the sisterly love scene.

* * *

**How was the chapter minna-san! Is it good? bad? Need improvement? Review, follow or fav please! Instead of falling in the tv world, they in Hunter x Hunter world. LOL**


	2. Storm x And x Exam

**First of all I would thank all the reviewers! And also to those who fav and follow it**

**SpadePirates4Eva**

**Tomoe ( Guest)**

**4fireking**

**Lani0108**

**Misty April**

**ShinomeAzuraFiamma**

**momo167**

* * *

**Chihana's POV**

I don't know how long we have been in the ship. But I do know for sure….Why do I have to share room with all the guys here?! I mean I'm a girl after all and I need my own privacy.

I watched Kurapika read the tons of book. Yeah, he is a bookworm and the smartest among 4 protagonists in the story. After I found Misaki, I didn't bother talking to him. Why? He is an animated character after all. My feelings just playing with me. I kept an eye on Misaki making sure she didn't do anything funny.

I tried hard to think on how both of us ended up in this world in the first place. Everything was fine until….Wait! The old woman I met earlier! That's why I felt strange when I touched her.

_' I hope you have the happiest moment in your life,'_ the woman's voice rang in my head. Don't tell me, she gave me some sort of power to enter this world. I don't want that! We need to get back! But how?

I sighed and leaned against a crate. " I wanna go home," I murmured to myself.

"Ne..nee-chan! Why do you have to think so hard? Did you talk with Kurapika or Leorio yet?," Misaki asked. She was still easy going even though we trapped in this world, 2011 Hunter x Hunter version. I wished I have her spirits but she annoyed me sometimes.

" No…I don't. I hope you didn't tell Gon anything," I told her sternly. As soon as I finish talking to her, the ship rocked violently.I lost my balance and landed on Kurapika on his bed. Our eyes meet..and kyaaa! It's so embarrassing!

" You better be careful," he said with a smile, holding on to me.

I quickly pulled myself away from him. I could feel my cheek burns with embarrassment. Why do I have to be shy? He's not real! When I looked over my shoulder, he read his book again as if nothing happen.

" Chihana-chan! The storm! The storm! I know this scene," Misaki said out loud besides me. I was about to shut her from uttering more words but luckily, the lightning was loud enough to drown her voice.

Despite the rocking ship, I didn't have seasick nor I felt sick. The same to Misaki. She was humming Hunter x Hunter opening song 2011 version. We're the martial art sisters after all!

I could feel the ship stopped rocking a few minutes after that. Looks like the storm have subsided, maybe.I looked some passengers around me and almost all of them were sick. Pathetic. Only Kurapika, Leorio, my sister including myself were fine.

The door opened suddenly and the captain, yeah I know he's the captain alright! He requested 5 of us to come to the deck immediately. I sighed but I have no choice but to follow him.

"Now tell me why do you wish to become a hunter," he asked. I knew he gonna asked that…He looked at me and Misaki and smiled. " Let's start with you ojou-chan."

" Actually, we get here by mistake an-," I said calmly but Misaki had her hand on my mouth. What the hell she's doing?!

Everyone looked at us curiously and I struggle from Misaki's grasp. " What my beloved sister meant to say is it will be a mistake if we didn't join the Hunter exam. We wanted to know how it feels to be in Hunter Exam that's all," Misaki said innocently.

The captain nodded and asked Gon the same thing. " Misaki, you're so dead," I whispered to her after she released her hand.

I know this scene, this is when Kurapika and Leorio refused to answer the question and they failed. They have no choice but to answer it and end up fighting. So it happen.

" Kyaa! It exactly what happen! I get to see it up close and personal," Misaki whispered excitedly as she walked outside witnessing them.

I watched as Kurapika and Leorio faced each other in the storm. After this, a sailor boy almost fall from the ship. I wanted to test what happen if I'm the one who save him instead of Gon. Will it disturb the whole plot?

I waited patiently near to a spot where the boy fall. " Now!," I told myself as I bravely jumped aboard to save the boy. Kurapika and Leorio paused their so called 'spar' and rushed to help me. Both of them hold my legs to stop me from falling overboard.

Hold on! I finally realised I was wearing skirt. You know how it feels to have a guy touch your legs? Especially when you're a girl and in your skirt?!

" Gyaaa! Let go of me!," I yelled kicking them in the face. I swear they already seen my underwear. It's embarassing! I rather drown than having them seeing it!

" Oww! Calm down!," Kurapika shouted back impatiently. Using all their strengths, Leorio and Kurapika managed to pull me and the sailor boy aboard.

Misaki and Gon quickly rushed to my side. Misaki hugged me tightly as if she'll never see me again. " Baka! I thought you gonna die! Why the hell you even do that! You should let Gon do it," she shouted angrily at my face.

Than, another angry circle formed around me. " I offered to save your life and all I receive is a kick in the face?!," Kurapika scowled at me angrily.

" Listen lady, you might be cute and irresistible, but kicking my face is intolerable!," Leorio yelled at me.

The sailor boy that we have saved earlier thanked me for saving him. " Hey, don't thank me, thank these guys for saving your life," I told him while pointing at Leorio and Kurapika.

" Sis! They gonna reconciled with one another. I simply love this part," Misaki whispered. After talking to Leorio, Kurapika turned his attention to two of us.

" My name is Kurapika, mind if I know yours?," he asked politely. I already know his name well, to avoid suspicion I pretend I never know him.

"I'm Chihana Nobuyuki. And this is my sister Misaki," I replied. I sweatdropped because I looked Misaki hugged Gon tightly in her arms like he's some kind a plush toy.

" Ur-urghh..Misaki-san, you're too tight," Gon moaned innocently. Hearing his cute innocent voice, Misaki hug him even tighter.

" Kyaa! You so cute Gon-chan!," Misaki squealed.

" So, how are you Chihana?," Leorio asked examining me. I shivered just by him looking at me. It feels as if he's looking right through me.

" I'm sixteen," I replied.

" Oh…looks like you a year younger than me," Kurapika said. Hearing him said that, it makes me blush slightly. I didn't know what to say.

" Oh…! Hana-chan is blushing! It's so rare!," Misaki teased and poked my cheek.

" I-I did not!," I retorted.

" Yes you are!"

" Am not!"

" Yes you are!"

" Am not!"

" You do have a cute side after all!"

" Am not! Don't call me Hana-chan in front of everyone!"

Feeling annoyed, I chased her around the ship. I heard laughter from Gon, Kurapika and Leorio as they watched our fights.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The ship soon arrived at Zaban city. _' This is my chance,'_ Chihana thought as she grabbed Misaki's hand before Kurapika, Leorio and Gon realised they have gone.

" Sis! What are you doing? This is not the route where three of them supposed to go!," Misaki yelled at me.

" Can't you see! We're looking for a way out of this world," Chihana snapped. They stopped in front of a coffee shop and looked around.

" Oh I see. You found a way out yet?," Misaki mocked her.

" I'm working on it," Chihana said nervously.

" Uh huh," Misaki said with her poker face expression.

" Chihana! Misaki! I found a way that leads us to the exam!," Gon called while waving at them. Chihana looked at him. How did he even found us in the first place? 'Shit! I forgot! Gon has the ability to smell!,' she thought smacking her forehead.

" You heard that? Let's go!," Misaki grinned and quickly ran towards Gon and the others.

Chihana sighed. She have no choice but to follow her sister just to keep her safe. Joining the exam for two normal girls like them is like stepping into a mine field.

* * *

**Chapter ended! Did you like the chapter? What do you think about it? Need improvement? Please review! :)**


	3. To X The X Exam

**Thank your for all your review guys! Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter. I update chapter one only a little bit. So enjoy!**

* * *

" Look! Zaban City, the place where the test is, clearly indicated on this map..it's a big town," Leorio announced,pointing at a exam site on the map.

" I don't know..it's call Hunter exam isn't it..do you expect they let anyone to find it so easily?," Chihana stated. Misaki gave her a small wink because both of them already knew the whole plot.

Kurapika nodded. " I agree with Chihana-san. I believe the sign is just a distraction."

Leorio still didn't think it's sound convincing at all. " I think it's strange for us to go to this mountain, it total opposite direction. We should take a bus that leads us directly to the exam," he said confidently.

Misaki chuckled and quickly hold Gon's hand. " I don't care what you said old man. I'm going to the mountain with Gon. I'm sure there's a good reason for this."

" Urm! That's exactly what I'm thinking Misaki-san!," Gon replied as he and Misaki walked ahead of them towards the mountain.

Chihana sigh and followed them closely. " She's my sister and I can't leave her alone," Chihana said to no one in particular.

Leorio sweatdropped and yet mad at the same time because Gon had to be surrounded by girls. " Whoa whoa! Girls I can't believe both of you decide to follow Gon. He should learn to be more suspicious of what people tell him!," Leorio called, trying to convince them. Looks like him and Kurapika was the only one left.

Kurapika chuckled and start walking where the three of them headed ignoring Leorio beside him.

" Heh Kurapika?!," Leorio asked, clearly surprise by Kurapika's choice.

Without even turning to him, Kurapika said, " I'm interested with that boy more than the captain's word. Plus, those two sisters are really fun to hang out with," he replied.

Frustrated, Leorio turned his back on him. He was clearly annoyed because everyone has been ignoring his suggestion. " Hmph! I'm going to take the bus! Bye! That's was a short time together but good luck anyway!," he mocked, looking Kurapika over his shoulder.

Leorio was about to walk to the bus until he overheard a conversation in the alley. " Hey, don't you know that there's no such bus going to Zaban city?," a man said to his friend.

" Yeah, it's just a trap to eliminate candidates," his friend replied.

Hearing this, Leorio quickly catch up after his friends in full speed. "Hey wait for me! You guys don't want to feel lonely right?!," he called.

Chihana rolled her eyes while Misaki laughed her head off. Both of them knew the Leorio already heard the 'conversation'. To avoid the humiliation, he insist he stayed with them just to accompany them.

" S.O.Y. Leorio!," Misaki said to him as she roared with laughter.

" S.O.Y? What's that mean?," Leorio and Gon at the same time, looking at her curiously.

" That's stands for Shame On You," Chihana said flatly. For a moment there, Leorio looked like he's going to explode anytime while Gon and Kurapika chuckled. Five of them were having a fun time together well except for Leorio.

Moments later, they find themselves walking to a lonely town where no one was around. It's was creepy. Chihana and Misaki knew what's coming, this is the scene where…..

" Yep, true enough," Chihana murmured silently to herself as crowds of people came out from a building with an old woman sitting in front of them, blocking their path.

The woman looked at five of them calmly. " Very interesting," she said but it almost like a whisper.

" Umm what?…..," Chihana sweatdropped becauseshe barely heard what old woman said. She stands a little closer to her.

" The exciting quiz of two answers!," the woman announced excitedly and caused her to jumped back, bumping Kurapika behind her.

"Uwaaa! I thought I'm going to get a heart attack," Chihana said holding her chest after she looked at the woman hideous expression. " Her face looks more like a hippo," she breathed.

" Hippo?," Gon asked as he imagined a old woman fuse with a hippo. Kurapika and Leorio giggled, holding their laughter.

The old woman pointed her staff at them. " You're trying to get to the mountain right? First, you need to get out of this town. The other path might lead you to a nest of bloodthirsty monster."

" The old lady is a monster herself," Misaki said sheepishly. The old woman glared at her, causing Misaki to froze at her place. She was way too creepy. " I'm sorry….please continue," Misaki let out a nervous laugh.

" That's better. Youngsters these days are so rude," the old woman said to herself. " Right. I give you one question and you only have five seconds to answer it! If you fail, you will be disqualified from participating the exam this year."

Chihana sigh and took out her frying pan. " Before we start the quiz…..," she said walking towards a crate. The next thing they knew is….

PANG!

" I know that you've been following us you stalker!," Chihana yelled at the crate. Then, they saw a clear view of a man with a huge bump on his head rising on his feet.

' What is Chihana doing? Is that even necessary? Oh well I should speak for myself,' Misaki thought.

The man greeted his teeth and snatch the frying from Chihana's hand. " Just because you notice me doesn't mean you have to punch me!," he barked.

" Uh uh. I won't have to punch you if you didn't act like stalker!,' Chihana fired back snatching her frying pan back and smack the guy on the head again.

The man rubbed his head. This time, he can feel two bumps on his head and it's smoky too (anime remember?). He was about to attack Chihana but Misaki grabbed his arm and flung him aside,using one of her judo move.

" Whoaa! Sugoiii ( awesome) Misaki-san!," Gon exclaimed.

Leorio sweatdropped. " I guess women these days aren't the same as before. They're more dangerous than they look."

" I agree," Kurapika nodded.

The old woman sighed and clapped her hands. " Alright. Enough drama for one day. Let's start the quiz shall we?," she announced as everyone turned their view on her for now.

" Ok. Question one, your mother and your lover has been kidnapped. And you only can save one. Which one will you choose? One, your mother or two, your lover?," the woman asked.

Misaki scratched her head and stepped away from Leorio as soon as the old lady finished. ' In three…two…one…,' she counted in her head counting down to Leorio's explosion.

" Are you kidding us?! That's not a quiz!," Leorio exploded in a precise counting down time. Despite the tension in the air, the old lady remained calm. " Remember, you only have five seconds to answer."

The man chuckled and stepped forward. " I choose 1," he said confidently. " Why you ask? Because my mother is irreplaceable and I can find another lover."

" Alright you may pass," the old woman said.

" Haha! Take that you bitches! See ya if I ever get to see ya," the man said to Chihana and Misaki.

" Yeah whatever! Good luck finding the path anyway," Misaki said with an evil smirk all over her face. After the man proceed to the path, the old woman continued the test giving them a dilemma question again.

* * *

" Warghhh…I'm glad we pass the quiz. That's one tricky question. I'm kinda surprise it has no answer when I heard it for the first time," Misaki said letting a sigh of relieve.

Kurapika looked at her suspiciously. " First time? What do you mean by that?," he asked.

Chihana quickly grabbed Misaki's hand before she blurted out anything. " Idiot. Don't say unnecessary things. You do know what Kurapika is capable of," she whispered.

" Oopsie….I completely forgot," Misaki nodded. Both of them looked Kurapika over their shoulder and gave him a bright smile. They sweated heavily hoping Kurapika didn't analyse what Misaki said.

" Hmm?," he looked at them, giving them more suspicious glare.

" Ah, look! There's the house!," Chihana announced before Kurapika asked them anything.

Five of them enter the house and found an injured man lying on the ground and a woman held captive by a Kiriko.

" Misaki! Stay with Leorio. You know what to do," Chihana instructed her as she followed Gon and Kurapika chasing the Kiriko.

' The only way to pass this test is to blend in with Kurapika and Leorio,' Chihana thought as she watched Kurapika rescue the woman after the Kiriko released her while Gon went on ahead chasing the Kiriko.

Chihana rushed towards them after Kurapika put the woman down. She quickly grabbed the woman's arm and showed the strange tattoo to Kurapika.

" Kurapika..this is…," she said looking at him.

" You know it too? Impressive," Kurapika stated.

' DUH! I already know that,' she thought. Inside, was laughing her head off for putting an awesome fake convincing performance. ' I should become an actor one day,' she thought proudly.

* * *

" I can't believe I made it this far. I should have ditch the exam in the first place if it wasn't for you!," Chihana exploded, poking Misaki's head right into her skull.

Where they are right now? Five of them were in an elevator that leads to the Hunter exam.

" Ow! Come on sis! It will be fun!," Misaki argued.

" Fun you say? Can you even run over 80 kilometres, deal with the monsters or even do bungee jump without a rope?! Are you trying to dig your own grave?!," Chihana yelled at her.

" We be fun as long we have them at our side!," Misaki insisted.

" Ano…Chihana-san..Misaki-san, why are you both hanging at the corner?," Gon asked.

Misaki and Chihana looked at him and giggled. " Hahah…we're having our private sister talk," Chihana told him. Their real purpose was not getting involved with one of Leorio and Kurapika's arguments and so that they didn't heard their conversation.

" Ne….let's play some game before we reach there," Chihana announced pulling Kurapika from Leorio before they argued. For some reason, she felt sorry for Gon being the middle boy in the argument.

" What kind of game?," Kurapika asked.

Chihana chuckled and crossed her arm. " A math game should be fun. Alright what is pi?," she asked, raising her finger.

" Pie? Is that a food rather than math?," Gon asked. Leorio, Kurapika and Misaki sweatdropped. Gon was really clueless about math.

" There are two types of pi. You can use pi when you calculate the area, sectors or the arc of a circle. The common pi we use is 22 over 7 and 3.142," Misaki explained.

" Urghhh…..," Gon sweatdropped as smokes coming out from his ears.

"Ah! I'm sorry for putting math in your head Gon. Umm…let's focus on the exam shall we? Hehe.." Chihana apologised.

DING!

" Ah, we're here," Kurapika announced. All of them walked out of the escalator only to be greeted by the cold stares of the candidates around them.

Chihana gulped. To her, this was way worse than watching the anime. Who knows what awaits both of them next?

* * *

**What do you about the chapter minna-san? Good? Need improvement? Review please, fav or follow pliz!**


	4. Exam X And X Goodbyes

**Sorry for the late update guys! Oh thank you for the reviews too, fav and follow. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

'Th-this is the Hunter Exam?,' Chihana gulped. Just by feeling the tense atmosphere enough to make her shiver with fear. It looks normal when YOU'RE WATCHING THE ANIME. But being there close and personal…Chihana can't even describe her feelings.

"Chihana, are you alright?," Gon asked looking at her. He must have sense the uneasy filling surrounded her.

Chihana smiled. " A-ah…I'm alright," she replied and quickly grabbed Misaki's hand, pulling her away from the others.

" Misaki! I'm telling you, we better ditch this exam while we still can! When Satotz appeared, that's our chance you got that?!," she told her sternly, holding her sister's hand tight.

Misaki gritted her teeth and pulled her hands away roughly. " Well I'm staying! If you don't like it here, you can go by yourself!," she persisted. " I don't know how we end up in this world but WHO CARES! Stop that BORING attitude of yours and have fun for once." After saying that, Misaki walked away where the others are.

Chihana sighed. Misaki can't just get the situation. It would be fun if they in a safer scene in the anime. Anything but the exam! Zoldyck saga, Heaven arena, Phantom Troupe, Greed Island and ARGHHH nothing seem to be safer!

In the end, Chihana end up joining Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and her sister. Oh of course, KILLUA! ( who will appeared later) She and Misaki end up taking their number badge.

Misaki : No. 406

Chihana : No. 407

" LOOK SIS! I got my own badge!," Misaki said jumping around Chihana excitedly.

" Yeah. I know I know. Stop that. You're making a scene here," Chihana almost snapped, feeling uneasy with the deadly stares of the candidates around her.

Misaki chuckled. " I can't believe you choose to stay sis! I finally get to meet Killua!"

" Killua? Who's that?," Gon asked popping beside them suddenly.

Chihana smacked her forehead while Misaki sweated heavily, desperately thinking of an answer.

" Did I say Killua? Not Killua but a KOALA!," Misaki told him, as she and Chihana giggled.

" Koala? IN THE EXAM?," Kurapika asked suspiciously shooting them with his sharp cat-like eyes. He must have overheard their conversation.

'Misaki you BAKA,' Chihana thought. " Umm…My sister just love KOALA! She planned to see one after passing her Hunter Exam! Hahaha," she reassured him. She sweatED more heavily when Kurapika kept on staring at her.

" I see….Well you can do whatever you want if you become an Hunter," he said with a smile.

" Yo! Five of you must be a rookie huh?," a short fat man approached them.

Chihana and Misaki groaned. They already knew what he's up to. " What do you want Beansprout?," Misaki asked him. Wow! She already change the plot of the story.

" Beansprout? How rude. I have a name you know! It's Tonpa!," he told Misaki. He then looked at them with his friendly fake smile. " Anyway, want to be friends guys?," he asked in warm tune.

" Sure," Gon said energetically.

" Yeah. It won't hurt," Leorio replied.

" Uhh..," Kurapika said. It means yes.

" No," Misaki and Chihana replied at the same time.

Gon looked at the curiously. " What's wrong Misaki-san, Chihana-san?," he asked.

Before Misaki could replied, Tonpa stepped forward giving all of them a can of juice. " Haha. You girls are very cute. Now, please accept this drink as a token of my friendship."

" Arigatou Tonpa-san!," Gon said opening his own can. Chihana smirked and opened her own can. She approached Tonpa and….

SPLASH!

" Ch-Chihana! Wh-What do you think you're doing?!," Leorio asked before he take a sip.

" What do you think you're doing rookie?!," Tonpa exploded rubbing off the laxatives on his face. Chihana grinned at him and threw the empty can on his face.

" Sorry old fart, your poison won't work on me," she said, giving him her dark glare.

" Gwahhh…Chihana's right. The juice taste weird," Gon said with juices flow out from his mouth.

" Really? THAT WAS CLOSE!," Leorio exclaimed spurting out the juices he drank.

Everyone turned their attention on Tonpa, but the old fart/beansprout have disappeared.

* * *

" H-how long have we run Chihana onee-chan?," Misaki asked.

" Probably 10 km," she replied.' That's weird, she thought. Does the anime have some sort of influence on their bodies or something? Normally running more than 800 metres was enough to exhaust them both. But 10 KILOMETRES? SERIOUSLY! No human can do that!

" That's weird. What do you think going on?," Misaki asked as she looked at some of the candidates fallen behind. "Ahh..I almost forgot. I better run beside Gon. I want to meet Killua!"

While Misaki quickly ran with enthusiasm beside Gon, Chihana was thinking hard. They might have good stamina in the real world BUT NOT this good. Could the anime increased their stamina 100 times better?

" Hey rookie!," Tonpa called running beside her. " Is there something bother you? You look dazed," he said, probably trying to mock her to use all her energy to argue with him.

" It's not of your concern Old fart!," she snapped.

Tonpa chuckled and gave her his suspicious smile. " You know, Hunter exam is only for serious people. If you not serious enough….." Before Chihana knew what was happening, Tonpa tripped her legs making her to fall hard on her ankle.

" That will happen to you! OH WAIT! IT ALREADY DOES! See YA ROOKIE. OH THAT'S MY REVENGE EARLIER TOO," he chuckled evilly, running away, leaving Chihana there alone.

It was good thing Kurapika fall behind a little. He saw Chihana sitting on the ground rubbing her ankles.

" Chihana! What happen to you?," he asked, rushing towards her side. He lift her ankle gently and notcied her painful expression.

" I sprain my ankle," she told him.

" Looks like I have no choice then," Kurapika sighed and bend down in front of me. " Get on."

Chihana blushed. She felt like thousands of flowers blooming in front of her the moment Kurapika offered his back on her. She always wanted, to touch Kurapika for real….

" Bu-but…," she stammered for words.

" I carry you until your legs feel better. Now get on!," he ordered.

With no other choices, Chihana end up carrying by Kurapika on his back. ' I touch Kurapika! His hair is so soft! His skin is so delicate,' she thought with her fangirl thoughts.

But also, she also brought shame to herself. Burdening others with your own burden. She normally didn't ask help from others but in the end, she's the one who needed help.

She leaned more closely to Kurapika's face and rested her cheek on his shoulder. " I'm sorry," she whispered without noticing her lips brushed slightly against Kurapika's ear.

Kurapika looked at her and smiled. " Don't worry. I'll be fine," he told her, feeling her tightened her grip on his shoulder.

' I wish I can say how much I love you Kurapika,' she thought. " But I can't. I just can't."

* * *

In the end, two sisters managed to survive the Numere Wetland scene and also the Second Phase. Thanks to Chihana's sharp thinking, she and Misaki manage to cook a pig that delicious enough to satisfy Menchi and passed. So, both of them didn't have to jump to the canyon.

After their dinner, the participants were led to the airship. Now, her bond with Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika was even stronger. Not just the bond, but her feelings for Kurapika were even deeper and more stronger.

" Ne…what's wrong Chihana. Are you ok?," Misaki asked as despair aura surrounded Misaki.

Now, this is the part where the participants allowed to do whatever they wanted in the airship.

" Do I look ok?," Chihana replied showing her ugly face. She made an old fat lady face with heavy looking wrinkles on each side of her cheeks.

" Errrkkk!," Misaki jumped. How did she even do that? " Haha..at least we're survive. You look like you can use a nice beauty sleep. Come on, let's join Leorio and Kurapika."

Chihana tried her best to fall asleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use. The floor was too hard for her body to handle. Resting her head on Kurapika's shoulder was OUT OF THE QUESTION!

She thought keep thinking on how her classmates in the real world has been doing. How her neighbour Mrs Yamano gonna reacted when she and Misaki missing for days. Will anyone care about their presence? How will their study progresses if they keep staying here.

In the end, Chihana decided to take a small walk around the airship while Misaki, Leorio and Kurapika fallen asleep. Her legs feel better now thanks to Leorio's treatment.

An idea suddenly popped in her head. If they enter the world through the television, they can go back by JUMPING INTO THE TELEVISION AS WELL! 'CHIHANA YOU'R GENIOUS!,' she thought. So, she searched for television in every room in the airship.

The only room that has a big television was in Netero's office. She stood still, staring at the blank screen. Taking a deep breath, she thought about her house and placed her hands in. To her surprise, HER HANDS WENT RIGHT THROUGH IT!

YESSSS! I CAN FINALLY GO HOME!,' she thought. All she need to do now was to carry the sleeping Misaki and throw her in the television. Easy enough! But how about Kurapika...will she forget him that easily?

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

I was awake by a small sound of footstep approaching the room. I realised that Chihana was nowhere to be found. She was probably take a walk around the airship.

The next moment, the door sprang open. I looked at Chihana with my half closed eyes. I could see desperate-looking expression covered her face. She was anxious about something.

The next thing I knew, she was approaching me and leaned her forehead on mine. I quickly pretended I fall asleep. What is she up to? She was close. Too close to my face.

" Kurapika…I love you," she whispered. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I heard that. Wait, did I heard that correctly? My heart my beating fast. Why am I feeling like this?

" Bu-but…me and Misaki didn't belong here at all. I always have feelings on you. My fantasy guy…," she whispered again. I could sense the bitterness in her voice.

Fantasy guy? What does she meant by that? I have urge to ask her but I need to listen some more.

Before I knew what was happening, she KISSED ME. My heart fluttered for some reason. I never have this feeling before. Plus, this is my first time being kissed by a girl. Her lips was so soft and warm too. But, I felt her lips shakes between the kiss. I tried my best not to kiss back. I waited until she break the kiss.

" Goodbye Kurapika. This was my goodbye kiss. Although you didn't know what's really happen to you, but I glad I tell you how I feel," she said with a smile.

After saying that, she quickly carry her sister gently on her shoulder, making sure not to wake her up. She opened to door silently and walked outside.

Goodbye? Where is she going? No! You not going to leave. That's not a goodbye kiss! This is not goodbyes! After all the time we spend, does she even care about her friends?

I pulled away the blanket and followed them closely from behind. I watched her as she enter Netero's office.

I started running out of patient. I quickly barge into the room only to find out Chihana stood in front of the big television.

She was clearly surprise with my presence here. " Kurapika…I…I'm sorry," she said.

The next thing I knew was she entered the television slowly with Misaki, still sleeping on her shoulder.

" Chihana Wait! Don't go!," I yelled jumping towards her. But it was too late. She was gone.

" Damn it! Where did she go?!," she gritted my teeth. I was filled with anger and frustration. I end up losing someone I care AGAIN! Before I realise it, my eyes turn scarlet.

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter guys? Is it good? Need improvement? Please review, fav or follow!**


	5. Gift X Of X Destiny

**Sorry for the late update guys. I'm really stressed on my exam lately. Owooo please wish me luck *pouts* Anyways enjoy the next chapt! Tell meh what ya think after reading k? I already update it just like OkitaRin-san said so. Sorry for any grammar errors before, because I was in a rush. **

* * *

Chihana's POV

I landed on something soft. It felt so familiar the moment I rubbed my hand against it. The smell of cheese and snacks caught my nose. It almost smells Misaki's nest in our living room.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw…...That's the moment I almost scream. I don't know what to feel. The place I saw right now looks just like my home. Everything was the same just the way it supposed to look like.

" Home…..," I mumbled, walking to the door and headed outside. I can't shake off the happy feeling inside me when I greeted by a warm afternoon sun and the same neighbourhood surrounded by familiar people.

I'M HOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Does the Hunter X Hunter was a dream all along? And Gon, Killua, Leorio and KURAPIKA…was also a dream? An illusion all along?

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," a loud scream erupted in the house.

Misaki. Looks like she's awake. I turned around and saw her speeding towards me. Before I know it, she gripped my sweater and looked at me closely with her furious-looking eyes.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!," she exploded on my face.

" Bringing us home duhhh," I replied emotionlessly.

That's when she lose it. SLAP!

I stared at her in disbelief and touched my cheek. It's still hurt my the hard slap. It's going to leave a mark somehow. More importantly, Misaki slapping me suddenly, it's out of her character.

" SHUT THE CRAP UP!," she snapped. " You took the opportunity when I asleep aren't cha?! Why WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?! You…you…JERK!"

I'm starting to lose my patience. I maybe calm in most of the time but when somebody pull my string….

" TO SAVE BOTH OF US OF COURSE!," I yelled back. " Do you want to DIE or you want to LIVE?!" Why can't Misaki understand? Heading to the trick tower was like going to the war naked. Failing the exam is impossible with Gon's around, who would 100 percent helping us to pass.

" I don't ask to be save, STUPID!," Misaki shouted.

I'm sure our arguments have created a huge commotion in the neighbourhood. People pass by and looked at us. This is embarrassing. Plus, arguing openly like this, would stained the Nobuyuki family name.

I don't want to argue any further. We might end up sparring. I looked at Misaki and that's when I was in shock. Misaki was in tears all the sudden.

" BRING ME BACK! Bring me back!," she sobbed letting go of me. " We…hic..finally hic..go there…"

I was speechless. I don't know how to react in this situation especially when dealing with someone crying. Seeing her crying and begging like this, makes my heart ache. BUT WHY? Is it GUILT I'm feeling?

I bit my lower lip. Guilty or not. I'm making the right choice. " Sorry Misaki. I can't," I replied.

Misaki rubbed her tears and looked at me bitterly. " Fine then….I don't even know the person standing in front of me anymore. My sister used to be cheerful and loving but you not her," she said softly, turning her back on me and walked back to the house.

I sighed and kept emotionless. Don't get me wrong, I was hurt as well! True, I was cheerful before….but now… HEH WHATEVER. Misaki can hate me all she wants, she can curse me all she wants, but there's nothing she can do to change my mind.

* * *

I headed or Mrs Yashiro's house, mom's closest friend when she was alive.

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

" Coming!," a woman's voice replied.

I smiled as the middle-age woman with very short hair opened the door. She was all wide when she saw me.

" Yo! How are yo-…"

I was surprise when Yashiro-san pulled me into a hug suddenly.

" I'm glad…I'm so glad you're back," she said, hugging me tightly. I was speechless. Now this is another situation I don't know how to deal with. So, I hug her back. JUST HOW LONG WE HAVE DISAPPEARED ANYWAY?!

" Chihana,where were you and Misaki? You two disappeared suddenly for almost a week!," Yashiro almost yelled. " DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRY I AM?! Even the police tried their best to find you two!"

I sweatdropped. This isn't looking good. Police seriously?! " Uhh…Yashiro-san, the truth is….."

" That's how it is," I told her.

I can't read Yashiro-san expression at all. Her mouth open and close just like a fish.

" So, you're saying that you been sucked in a television and trapped in Hunter X Hunter 2011 anime world? You met your boyfriend Kurapika, this Gon and the others and joined the exam. You came back here by jumped back into the tv?," Yashiro-san reviewing all the stories I told her.

I told her everything. Well almost...I sweatdropped. I didn't told her the part I kissed Kurapika. NO WAY WILL. WOULD YOU TELL SOMEONE YOU KISSED A GUY?

My cheek turned bright red, just remembering how soft and warm his lips was. " Yes…and Kurapika is not my boyfriend."

Yashiro-san stared at me. There was a long awkward silent between us.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!," Yashiro-san burst into laughter. " Seriously! It's not good to lie Chi-chan!"

" But I'm not lying!," I protested. Seriously? Why can't adult believe kids or people younger than them once in a while?! I hated it when she call me Chi-chan! It's too childish.

I need to prove her somehow. I walked toward her television and raised my hand. " Yashiro-san check this out," I said to her.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. Her annoying smirk disappeared when my hand when right through her television.

" I uhh….I need to tell the police that you're ok. I..I try to came up with an excuse," she said, still shocked on what she saw.

I can't blame her. I can't believe it either. " Sure. I need to go too," I excused myself.

* * *

I took the usual route to go home. " Mmmm…..I wonder how Kurapika and the others are doing?," I mumbled to myself.

" Tch! Get real! That's just the anime and you know the progress already!," I reminded myself.

I was damn angry at myself and kicked a stone in front of me. The stone then hit a person AGAIN!

" I'm sorry! I didn't meant to hit you!," I apologised, rushing toward him/her. I don't know whether it's a guy or a woman.

" Don't worry dearie…I'm alright," an old woman's voice replied.

I stopped and stared at her. The voice! I know that voice is! The Old Lady whom I met before all the troubles started!

" Hello. We meet again," the old lady said, lowering her hood.

I bit my lip. " You that woman…..WHO ARE YOU?!," I demanded. " There's no way a human can…"

" My..my….you leaving already?," the old lady cut in. Then, she looked at me in mocked despair expression and shook her head. " What a shame. You shouldn't waste your gift like that."

I almost lose my patience. If I had my way, I would slug lady already. But she still an elder and I have to respect her.

" Gift? What gift? So, you're the one who give me that weird power to enter the tv!," I almost shouted.

" Patience young one. True I'm the one who gave you. Because, you're the only girl destined to have this power," the woman explained.

Before I asked anymore question, the gusted of wind suddenly surrounded me. When the wind subsided, the old lady disappeared.

" Be grateful…and use your gift wisely," her voice echoed somewhere around me.

I blinked several times, making sure I wasn't dreaming and stared at my hand. " My gift huh…..is she telling me to go back? Destiny huh? What does that even mean?"

* * *

I walked home with thousands of question popping in my head. The next thing that greeted me was bunch of annoying media,waiting in front of my doorstep.

" Chihana Nobuyuki! You finally came back! Can you tell us where were you last few days," a woman with mike confronted me.

Then, a bold guy pushed her aside. " Is it true that you and your sister took a wrong turn in the forest and end up lost?," he asked me.

" How does it feel to get lost?!," another media asked.

" Uhhh...," I struggled for words as camera flashed on my face. Seriously Yashiro-san? LOST IN THE FOREST?! Can't you think of a better excuse than that?! Was our disappearance a big deal?! HELLO! PEOPLE GOT LOST EVERYDAY!

Before I could answer, Misaki pulled me in the house in a flash. I was SAVED!

" Those stupid media just barge here suddenly," she explained, peeping on them through the curtain.

" Uh what now?," I looked at her. Is Misaki feeling alright now? A moment ago, she hated me, but now, ..I bet she forgive me...

Maybe not.

Misaki closed the curtain and looked at me. Yep, she still angry no matter how I look at it. " Just because I saved you, doesn't mean I forgive you. Hmph!" After saying that, she slumped back lazily into the couch watching random anime.

I sighed. Don't worry I make the right choice. We belong in this world, a reality world. Not an anime. Going to school just like ordinary girls. Ordinary girls don't jump on tv do they?

Plus, if we did went back, how can I face Kurapika?! I KISSED him! Uwaaaaaaa...!

* * *

**Sooooo...what do ya think? Will Chihana go back to Hunter X Hunter or not? Nope! I'm not gonna tell you. :D No spoiler! hahaha! Find out what she gonna go next chpt! For now, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
